Milady NO! Milord
by Timarena
Summary: When your young and I mean really young, your parents decide the beginning of your life as a prince or a princess and as you get older they still decide what’s best for you. If your parents wanted you to be a girl then hell you were a girl…
1. Chapter One: Your Not Dead

_Milady… NO! Milord!_

_By: Timarena_

_A/N: I don't own Naruto or the characters excluding my own. If you don't like this pairing, neither does my beta but she beta reads it to make sure there are no mistakes. So, to you flamers, if she has control then you should too._

_Chapter One: Your not Dead_

_When you're young and I mean really young, your parents decide the beginning of your life as a prince or a princess and as you get older they still decide what's best for you. If your parents wanted you to be a girl then hell you were a girl… But my parents they chose my whole life out the night I was born… When I was sixteen I'd be married off to an ass that I hated with a passion. But the thing is, I'm not a girl… I'm a guy with the ability to bare children… so they really planned my life out carefully… When my parents passed away, my uncle and aunt made damn sure that I was Princess Naruko Uzumaki of Konohagakure. My betrothed and my parents, made the both of us spend our summers together, but one summer they never came… another summer past… still no sign of Itachi Uchiha… or his brother… Sasuke…Until my fourteenth birthday… _

A pink haired girl ran as fast as she could through the corridors and up the stairs with care while holding up her dress up, contemplating on abandoning her heeled shoes. "NARUTO! Naruto!" She screamed as she entered the lounge where a blonde man, in a dress sat looking out a window into the raining garden. "What is it Sakura?" He said looking to the panting girl who fell to her knees. "It's Sasuke… and Itachi… they're here…" she stated while watching shock cover over her cousin's face. Naruto stood which made the book in his lap drop loudly onto the ground.

_Let's get things straight… I never liked either Uchiha when I was young, especially Itachi… he treated me as if I were a woman… but Sasuke… Sasuke treated me like the man I really was… I don't know when it had happened… but I think… I fell in love with him… _

Naruto ran as fast as he could in his dress, followed by Sakura and another girl who had blonde hair. "Ino did you hear?! Sasuke's back!" Sakura said as their running slowed down to a formal walk. Naruto knocked on the two large doors that were eventually opened by men in black and gold suits. Naruto entered seeing only Sasuke, Mitoko… and his aunt, Lady Tsunade "Naruto… darling." Tsunade called holding out her arms. "Aunt Tsunade…what's wron-," he was cut off because of his aunt's arms that wrapped themselves tightly around his body. "Naruto… Itachi… and Fugaku… they died… five years ago…" she apologized with tears running down her cheeks. Naruto looked over to Sasuke and Mikoto who was laying her head on her son's shoulder. "I'm sorry Mitoko… Sasuke…" Naruto said pulling away from his aunt, and quickly left the room.

_I feel so horrible… I wished this to happen to Itachi…and his family… What the hell is wrong with me… may someone please punish me._

Naruto ran outside not caring if his costly dress was ruined and ran into the gardens to run into the hedge maze. He quickly made it to the center into a gazebo and fell onto the wood, his form shuddering from the sobs he was making. "God punish me… I've brought the worst thing upon me… please punish me…" he begged pulling out the ties in his hair. He stared up at the small statue, which stood in the center of the gazebo, with tears running down his now pale cheeks. "I've wished someone to die… and it came true… IT CAME TRUE!" he screamed becoming quiet once more he began to hear calls of his name. "Your highness!" "Naruto!" was called but Naruto just covered his ears closing his eyes.

A pair of heavy shoes stepped onto the gazebo, and approached the blonde. "Naruto… what in your mind has made you run out into the rain to catch your death!" the voice said Naruto looked up to see his advisor, standing over him frowning. "Iruka… I killed Itachi…and Fugaku… Sasuke… and his mom could be next." Naruto said as tears escaped his eyes. Iruka shook his head kneeling down to the blonde. "Naruto…you couldn't have killed prince Itachi and king Fugaku… they were at war with Amegakure… with the Hyuga's… you could-" he was cut off by Naruto's screaming "I wished Itachi and his WHOLE family to die. I want to marry a woman! I want to be king! But now… I just… I just want to die!" Iruka leaned down to Naruto stroking the blonde's back. "Naruto it was not your fault…" Iruka stated as the blue eyes looked up at him.

Naruto closed his eyes, "I've killed my mother, father, Itachi, Fugaku, and your parents… I want the man who brands slaves to brand three lines onto either side of my face a sign of my sins…" Naruto stated his eyes slightly darkening. "Your aunt, and uncle nor I will allow that your highness!" Iruka said only to be slapped by Naruto. "As your Prince, I order you to summon the brander… don't defy me." Naruto stood walking off the gazebo back into the maze and back up the stairs into the large castle; Iruka followed him stopping to a guard to summon the brander.

Naruto entered his room to see the younger Uchiha standing at the window staring out, at the gardens. "Sasuke, what are you doing in my room." Naruto stated standing as far as he could from the raven haired boy. "Naruto, I want to take my brother's place as your betrothed. I've already spoken to your aunt… and she says its fine with her." Sasuke stated in a cold tone. Naruto taking note narrowed his eyes, "Why would I want to marry a jerk like you! If I remember correctly you'd pick on me, and when we trained together you'd kick me to the ground and then rub it in my face. When I was visiting Getsugakure, you and your brother would go and hide up in that gay little fort of yours and pull up the ladder and put a sign that says "no idiots allowed". So, I kicked the only support your fort had and broke your brother's leg and your arm and leg." Naruto crossed his arms looking away.

Sasuke approached Naruto glaring, "I don't really know why I want to marry an idiot who stood under the fort as it fell! I have a question for you, did your nurse drop you on your head as a baby?!" Sasuke asked while crossing his arms, trying to look superior to the blonde. Sakura entered the room as Naruto punched Sasuke into a chair diving at the raven, as they began their little fight on the floor. "Sasuke! Naruto! Guys, stop! You're wrecking the room!" In a matter of seconds three chairs, a table, and two vases were broken. Tsunade entered the room to find the source of commotion and to talk her nephew out of branding himself.

Tsunade grabbed Sasuke while Sakura grabbed Naruto prying the two apart, Naruto clawed and kicked at air glaring at the raven. "Princess Naruko… the brander is here." A guard said leaving the room, breaking from Sakura's grasp Naruto exited the room only to be followed by a curious Uchiha. "What do you need the brander for dobe." He said trying to not sound so interested. "None of your business bastard," Naruto snapped while exiting the castle into the stables where the brander stood.

The man bowed before standing up, "Princess Naruko what is it you'd like of me." The man asked politely. "I want three lines branded on either side of my face." Naruto said bluntly watching as the man's jaw dropped. "You will be paid greatly for doing this of course." Naruto added, watching the man nod. "When would you like this done Princess…" he asked hesitantly wringing his hands. "Now if possible, I'd like this done before I hear anyone trying to talk me out of it." He said in a demanding tone while watching the man nod. "Let me go and get my tool's your highness." He said quickly turning and walking off. Naruto turned and faced the raven that stared blankly at the blonde. "Why are you causing harm to your face?" He stated in a shocked tone, the blonde rolled his eyes scoffing. "Because I feel like it moron," Naruto retorted while taking a seat on a hay barrel and watching the raven's confused face twist into anger.

Sasuke immediately dashed over grabbing the blondes shoulders, "Is this because Itachi is dead, did you love him more than you thought… you loved me eh? If I remember correctly the last time I left you begged me to stay saying that you loved me more than my own bastard of a brother." Sasuke snapped glaring at the blonde, who looked away causing the Uchiha to begin to laugh. "You're fucking kidding me, it was all a joke Naruko! It was! Wasn't it you wanted to play me as a fool?!" Naruto looked up at the raven haired man who now had pain written all over his face, he reached up taking the pale cheeks in his hands. "No… I do love you… I just- it's my fault… they're dead … I wished them dead Sasuke… like my parents… like Iruka's. Sasuke… I do love you… I just…blame myself for their death…" Naruto pulled Sasuke's pale face to his tanned one to press his lips against his and watched as the raven haired man's anger washed from his face.

Sasuke kissed back wrapping his arms around Naruto's femininely small waist given by the corset. "Iruka you could kiss me like that… come on I'll let you plant one on me right now!" A silver haired man with an eye patch said to the jaw dropped advisor of Naruto's. Naruto in surprise pushed the dazed Uchiha to the ground. "Na-na-Naruto, you can't be giving kisses away! Only to your fiancé!!" he exclaimed pointing at the two.

"But he is my beloved… my fiancé…"


	2. Chapter Two: Sandy Britches

_**Milady, No! Milord**_

_**Chapter two – Sandy Britches**_

_**A month later.**_

A caravan crossed the desert at a slow pace, the sun high in the sky. A scarred cheeked, Naruto sat beside Sasuke in a man drawn carriage not looking quite happy. "Why does Sunagakure have to be all the way out here… not to mention another thing… Why can't Temari marry Shikamaru in his own country…" Naruto whined, but continued to do so as the carriage stopped and in climbed Iruka who had been riding in Sasuke and Kakashi's carriage up till now.

"He never stops..." Sasuke muttered crossing his arms.

The carriages began moving once again, Naruto had finally stopped complaining falling asleep due to Iruka's urging. A large white palace and a village soon came into view the sun had begun to set into a beautiful sunset that complemented the white and gold upon the palace that was surrounded by large walls, its village surrounded by poorly crafted walls. As they walked through the village, peasants and villagers crowded on the sides of the streets to see the royals pass through, hoping to grab up what money they could. Large red doors slowly opened as they neared the palace walls, once opened Naruto saw a clear view of a boy no older than him dressed in silk black pants, a brown sash around his waist, and a white vest claimed his shoulders, he stood by a boy dressed in all black attire same to his. Both had make up on their faces, the red headed boy had black eyeliner while the other had a variation of purple designs on his face.

Naruto jumped from the carriage he wore simple breathing shorts and a dress shirt running up and hugging the red head who tensed in his arms. "Gaara, it's so good to see you!!" Naruto exclaimed releasing the said Gaara. "Hello Naruko, so nice to see the prince again." Kankuro said letting out a laugh before being hit by the blond. "So who's all attending Temari's wedding?" Naruto said as a blond dressed in purple pants, strapless top, and four pony tails glomped the unsuspecting man who went face forward into the sand. "Hi Naruto I'm so glad your going to be my brides' maid." Temari stated as Naruto shot up from the sand. "I'm what?! No… Oh no. Who said I'm your brides' maid?" The scarred cheeked blond said as he spit the sand from his mouth, the two brother's began whistling turning their backs. "TRAITORS!" Naruto exclaimed as Sasuke walked up holding his shoulder.

"Naruto, behave and do this as a favor to your cousin." Sasuke said exchanging glares with an approaching long dark haired, white eyed male.

_Want to know a secret? _

_Not that you probably haven't already figured out… Gaara is my cousin… and can bare children as well… He was betrothed to Sasuke's cousin Neji Hyuuga of Amegakure… Temari who is marrying Shikamaru Nara cousin of Ino Yamanaka… is crowned-prince of Kusagakure his best friend being Chouji Akimichi. Now Kankuro… he's a big jerk!! Always calling me Naruko… ugh! Well I'm glad he's married Ten Ten she puts him in his place… She's Sasuke's cousin too._

_That's not really a big secret though…_

A pale girl, with fair skin stood under an umbrella away from the group, her eyes were lavender and pupil less though you could barely see them since her bangs covered most of her face. A boy the same age as Sasuke stood next to her holding the umbrella smiling, his features similar to that of the Uchiha's but his hair was shorter. Sasuke approached the two his face red from the sun that had crept through the curtains of his carriage. "Mika you must be suffering out in this kind of weather." Sasuke stated as the dark haired girl nodded. "Tonbogakure and Sunagakure are defiantly in different weather climates… but I was visiting Sai in Hoshigakure when he had received the invitation so I joined him." Mika said fanning herself. Sasuke sent the smirking raven a glare.

"My dear cousin… Sai… have I ever told you how stupid I think you are." Sasuke said a cold tone in his voice.

Sai just waved a hand at him smiling at Mika who looked up at him, "Silly Sasuke she wanted to come! I had insisted upon her returning home and you know the climate in Hoshigakure is the same as Tonbogakure only slightly warmer… I've already burnt." He stated pointing to his arms and face.

(A/n: I think I need to insert a note here… Sasuke is related to the Hyuga through marriage as is Sai. Mika is related to Shino … Naruto is related to Sakura, Ino therefore related to Shikamaru and the Suna siblings. Rock Lee, Chouji, and Kiba are not related. I will put where everyone is located at the end of this chapter.)

Sasuke just rolled his eyes leaving the two behind approaching Naruto and the Hyuga, "Neji." "Sasuke." the two only exchanged those few words passing glances. "Lets get you two to your room!" Temari said dragging both Sasuke and Naruto up the stairs into the palace, Naruto who was shocked stopped. "Wa-wait wait! our room! our room! As in Sasuke and I's room!" Naruto said nervously as they were dragged through the winding halls. "We don't have enough rooms for everyone to have a room so you and Sasuke are sharing, and those who are getting married are sharing a room." Temari pushed open two large golden trimmed doors entering a bedroom draped in white silk, and sheer curtains dressed an open balcony doors. Gold, Red and White pillows dressed a corner of the room, a large bed in gold and red sheets laid gently on the bed under large white pillows.

"Wow that's pretty... Temari..." Naruto said in amazement.

Sasuke sat down on the bed laying back unbuttoning his shirt looking to Temari. "Hm? Yes Sasuke-kun?" Temari said looking to the collapsed, sun-abused raven. "Please... Please tell me that your wedding is inside... or I'm going to kill your fiance." Sasuke stated in a deathly tone, sending the signature Uchiha Glare with said signature. Laughing Temari nodded, "Oh yes Sasuke, SASORI!" Temari screetched as she turned to see her cousin currently molesting the prince of Iwagakure, who was enjoying it. Sasori looked around the blond to the source of complaints. "Hm? Yes Temari, what do you want." Sasori said in an annoyed tone.

"You know what... never mind continue doing things to the guy I don't care, I'm not the one who's going to nag your ear off. Grandmother Chiyo will." Temari said to go off in search of her husband-to-be.

Naruto casually toured the room entering the large bathroom, its floors white tile, which was surprisingly cold under his bare feet. Walking over to the large tub a small idea planted itself into the back of his mind. Turning he exited the bathroom to see Sasuke asleep on his stomach a brand on the back of his neck. Naruto frowned as he walked over to the bed, remembering how the sun-abused boy got the mark.

Flashback

Naruto fell back first, his eyes closed tightly his hands gripping his shoulders. Tears ran down his cheeks as Sasuke sat down waiting for the brander to press the heated metal on the back of his neck. "Sa-Sa... Sasuke do- don't!" Naruto made out through his cries of pain. The raven smirked as he took a bit into his mouth steadying his hands on a pole before him he bared his neck the brander turned, the metal glowing red. He approached Sasuke who turned his gaze to the blond. The message his eyes sent, 'I'd do anything... for you... Naruto.' as the metal burned into his skin throwing his head back as the bit slipped from his mouth he screamed loudly. Lids tightly shut he screamed dropping onto the beam before him.

End Flashback

Naruto sat down on the edge of the bed running his fingers gently over the raven's back, carefully avoiding the red mark upon the raven's neck. Naruto slid onto the bed removing his own shirt curling up to the raven, Naruto fell asleep. The desert breeze caressing his skin, and his Sasuke who had wrapped a lazy, sleepy arm around the tanned waist.

A few hours had passed and Sasuke awoke feeling a glaring set of eyes hovering over him and his warm, slightly naked pillow. 'wait... pillows don't even hav- uh... oh what have I done. Alright, last thing I remember is going to sleep... Did I ... ooh no! I'm a sleep raper!!' Sasuke thought to himself before cracking an eye open to see a sleeping, pant-wearing Naruto cuddled up next to him, and a, what Sasuke thought was a scary-looking, if thought's could kill Iruka.

Sitting up he turned his head to Iruka, and to his surprise Kakashi, who normally just stayed out of Sasuke's personal buisiness. "What have you done with Naruto." Iruka gritted out through his teeth, Kakashi who was behind his face mask held up a finger. "Well you see Iruka it's just like what I did to you in the carriage earlier. It all starts with removing clothes, I'm quite ashamed of you Sasuke passing out before you even finish the job." Kakashi said only to be punched by the scar-nosed advisor.

"I swear I didn't do anything to him. I was asleep before he was even in the bed." Sasuke assured climbing from the bed.

Naruto rolled over curling around a pillow, Iruka rolled his eyes guiding Kakashi from the room. Sasuke smiled running a finger over Naruto's cheeks, turning he entered the bathroom shutting the door.

A/N: bows I'm sooo sorry it took so long to update, I was throwing idea's around in my notebook and this one made it to the computer. I would like to thank the following users for their reviews

Joan Mistress of Magic  
soraKnight  
bluewolfeyes  
Midori Heiwa  
Dark Mican  
Munia  
-Purple Smile-


	3. Chapter Three: Alive?

Milady No

**Milady No! Milord.**

**By: Timarena**

**Chapter Three**

**Alive?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Naruto, I just own a dvd and a few plushies… but that's just merchandise!**

A silver haired man walked briskly through the candle-lit halls to two large wooden doors, carved in the fine wood was two snakes wrapped around a cross. Knocking on the doors opened slowly letting a small amount of light into the pitch black room, except for the dimly lit area at the opposite end of the room. As he proceeded in to the room he noticed six guards, three on each side in front of marble pillars. At the end of the room a long dark haired man sat stroking the head of a man in his lap.

The silver haired man stopped pushing his glasses up his nose as he bowed down in front of the man; he shivered slightly as he saw two golden eyes flick up at him.

"What news do you bring, Kabuto..." the dark haired man hissed.

"Lord Orochimaru, It seems that Prince Sasuke and Queen Mikoto Uchiha of Getsugakure, are alive and Prince Sasuke has taken his brother's place as fiance to Princess Naruko Uzumaki." Kabuto stated closing his eyes as he felt a snake begin to wrap around his ankles.

"You assured me they were dead... Kabuto..." Orochimaru hissed, the snake around Kabuto's legs constricted causing Kabuto to wince.

"I apologize for the false information Lord Orochimaru..." Orochimaru rolled his golden eyes as the silver haired man continued. "I have sent men after Queen Mikoto and Prince Sasuke."

"I do not care what happens to the queen so long as Sasuke is dead. I want Konohagakure, and if the Uchiha is in my way I cannot control Naruto." Orochimaru hissed as the male in his lap looked up at him with red eyes.

Kabuto looked to the man in his lord's lap, that raven was the presumed deceased Prince Itachi Uchiha and in the dungeons was his shark-like guard Kisame, who was causing quite a ruckus.

"What if Sasuke learns that Itachi is alive, or Kisame escapes with the prince."

"It's not... Itachi... his name is Tobi... Kabuto... Now stop dawdling and bring me Naruko."

In Sunagakure

"Shino-nii sama!" Mika said as she ran into a caped other hugging him tightly.

"Ah Mika... I thought you would be with Sai-san in Hoshigakure..." Shino placed his sunglasses over her eyes as she pulled away to look up at him.

Mika smiled as he stroked her hair before pulling away as a brunette jumped on to his shoulders causing him to fall over slightly. The brunette looked past Shino to see the younger Aburame.

"Ah! Mika-chan!" climbing off the male he picked up the girl swinging her around.

"Hi Kiba-kun!" she said as she was spun, slowly becoming dizzy.

Sasuke and Sai walked down the stairs their heads turned in the direction of the noise being caused by Kiba. Sasuke rolled his eyes as he walked over to Shino. The two shook hands exchanging greetings, Sai doing the same.

"Sai why didn't you send a message to my family you would be taking my sister to attend the wedding?" Shino said in a harsh tone as Kiba placed Mika down.

"I wanted to surprise you Shino-nii sama..." Mika said looking over the rim of her glasses with her large eyes up at him.

Suddenly a scream broke up the argument as a blond blur hid behind Sasuke.

"LEAVE ME ALONE YOU HARPIES!! I WILL NOT WEAR A DRESS!! I WON'T BE IN THIS WEDDING EITHER!!" Naruto said pointing up at Temari, Sakura, Ten Ten and Ino.

Temari crossed her arms and pouted, Sakura glared, Ino rolled her eyes and Ten Ten snapped her fingers, Kankuro appeared promptly beside her.

"Yes Ten?"

"Fetch Naruko-chan for us."

"Alright." Kankuro turned only to see Sasuke glare and hold his arm out (A/N: Thought I might throw in a random comment. In all reality, when you hold your arm out randomly to "protect someone" it doesn't work... and it's true.) To protect his Naruto from his cousin, Kankuro turned back to Ten Ten.

"As much as I love you Ten, and Temari... I will not be going to get hurt by Uchiha."

"Fine Naruto... you're off the hook..." Temari said turning the pout on.

Shikamaru entered the main hall to see the pout, and looked over to see Naruto cowering behind Sasuke.

"Temari what did I tell you about trying to force Naruto in to the wedding?? I do remember that he threatened that you wouldn't be apart of his bridal party if you forced him in to yours." Shikamaru said mumbling 'troublesome' after he finished.

Shino cleared his throat, looking to Naruto.

"Naruto, I know this might not be the time to discuss this but I heard a rumor of your brother being sighted and he might be heading here."

"Really!! Kyuubi is coming here!!" Naruto said excitedly hugging the glasses-less man.

_Kyuubi's my older brother, he left to find our parent's murderers... and to see Itachi... whom Kyuubi loves... Even though I had been promised to Itachi, my love was with Sasuke, and Itachi's was with my older brother. Our parents knew that we loved the brother Uchihas, but since Kyuubi could not give heirs like I can... Kyuubi decided he would serve as my guard or advisor till I was wed to Itachi... and Sasuke would be married off to another woman or man... who knows. Itachi had begun planning something that would have benefited us all and no one but us would know._

_But things didn't go out as planned since Kyuubi became an avenger and left me in the giant castle with only servants and our Aunt and Uncle and when Sasuke nor Itachi returned for the summers I truly felt alone... without my love and my friends. _

Naruto smiled happily looking up at Sasuke, who returned the smile.

_**A/N: Okay guys… I've had this chapter sitting for months… and I just can't seem to add anything… But I've left you with a few surprises… Yes Naruto does have a brother I'm sorry I forgot to mention it… scratches behind head But it makes more of a twist. We need someone to rescue Itachi-Tobi from Orochimaru! I promise to have another chapter released tonight or tomorrow… I'm pretty much off this week.**_


	4. Chapter Four: Declaration

**Milady, No! Milord**

**By: Timarena**

**Chapter Four**

**Declaration**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, I may own a few merchandise but that is as close as I will get.**

A cloaked figure walked through a heavy sandstorm, the figure's face was wrapped in cloth and wore green rimmed goggles behind the glass stood vibrant blue eyes. A large walking stick hit in to the ground as he continued his trek across the desert.

As the storm cleared blue eyes fell upon a town, with a castle in white and gold and several other travelers slowly entering the town. He approached the gates and was met with a large muscular tanned man with two red tattoos on either side of his face.

"Name and Purpose"

"Prince Kyuubi Namikaze, the wedding of my cousin Temari and Shikamaru Nara. Baki has Princess Naruko Uzumaki arrived yet?"

"Oh! Yes your highness... We can send a messenger boy for a cart to take you up to the castle if you wish to wait."

"No... I'll be walking..."

Kyuubi began his walk through the village his face still hidden by the cloth that protected his face from the sand storm. His bag hung loosely over his shoulder, he approached the gates which slowly opened granting him access.

Mika stood with Sai and Neji who turned at the sound of the gates opening to see the masked figure enter the courtyard of the castle. Kyuubi removed his hood, scarf and goggles to reveal his long, vibrant red hair tied back in a loose ponytail. Mika gasped, as Sai just smirked.

"Kyuubi!" Mika exclaimed causing Sakura to come to a window only to shreik with joy.

'Prince Kyuubi has returned!' and 'Prince Namikaze is alive' rung throughout the castle, Sakura exited the castle jumping into the red head's arms hugging, Ino joined them shortly and the two girls had a few tears falling down their cheeks.

"Kyuubi!! Where have you been!" Ino asked looking up at her cousin.

"Ah ... here and there... where's Naruto?"

"He's probably with Sasuke... those two got cuddly when he finally returned."

"Take me to them?"

"Okay brother!" Sakura said referring to an old term she used to call her older cousin, along with Naruto when they were younger.

The two girls guided their older cousin through the castle out in to the desert garden surrounded by a large white wall. They found the two love birds sleeping in the gazebo on top of large fluffy white, red and gold pillows. Kyuubi's eyes narrowed at Naruto's cheeks, he immidiatly grabbed the Uchiha prince waking him.

"What happened to my brother's face Sasuke." Kyuubi said his blue eyes changing to a red color.

"...He told me he did it for all of the pain he caused everyone..." Sasuke said looking in to the red eyes.

"The pain?"

"When I returned to Konohagakure, my mother and I revealed to him that Itachi and my father had been lost at sea... I'm sorry to reveal this to you in a horrible way... but he ran away and when I found him he was getting ready to scar his cheeks permanently... I in turn scarred my neck." Sasuke said watching as the red eyes turned blue looking at him.

"Itachi... is gone?"

"Yes..."

"Kyu?" Naruto said sitting up, his wig falling off as he rubbed his eyes.

"Naru...your face... why?" Kyuubi said pushing back the tears from his lost love.

"It's my fault mama... and papa died... along with Iruka's parents... and then... Itachi... and Fugaku..." Naruto said looking down.

"No.. it was not your fault that Mama and Papa, Iruka's parents, or the Uchiha died... It wasn't Naru... and now... your face is permanently scarred." Kyuubi walked over to his younger brother sitting down beside him.

Kyuubi gave Naruto a hug closing his eyes, his heart was slightly broken to hear his only love had been lost. Naruto pulled away from his brother looking in to his elder brothers eyes to see the sadness pooling in Kyuubi's eyes.

"Kyuu why have you returned..."

"I know who did it, and he's been plotting to do other things to our family for years."

"Who... brother..."

"Orochimaru, my sources believe that he might be after you and your ability."

Sasuke looked at the red head, grabbing his shoulder he turned the older Namikaze to him.

"Itachi was betrothed to Naruto... do you mean that ... Orochimaru might have killed my father and brother. To make him one of the many suitors of Naruto?"

"It could be possible Sasuke." Kyuubi said standing.

"Kyu, Sasuke and I have something to tell you." Naruto interrupted as he went to Sasuke's side. "Sasuke's going to marry me... quite soon..."

Kyuubi stared at his brother, a long blank stare, Iruka and Kakashi approached watching as the elder brother stared at his own. Naruto poked Kyuubi to see if the elder brother was alive but watched as he fell over. The group peered over watching as the red headed prince just lay there staring at the sky.

"I think the shock got to him..." Naruto said.

"What did you tell him your highness?" Iruka asked.

"That Sasuke and I will be getting married... and that I wish to be married sooner than my birthday... and with Orochimaru's possible want of me... It might be better that way." Naruto said looking to Sasuke.

"Naruto! You can't just decide to up the date of your wedding. Think of how it will look upon your family!" Iruka said looking to the blond.

"My family is being destroyed by a man who wants my body, and from what I heard about King Orochimaru, I want nothing to do with him... Sasuke and I will be married as soon as possible." Naruto stood firm on his plan glaring at his advisor.

"If I might interject Iruka, Princess Naruko's suggestion is highly advised, if the two were to be married sooner he would have the Uchiha guard, along with the protection of his own guard. Now I'm one for tradition here but if the Princess is indeed in danger the uniting of the kingdoms might be better to secure her saftey." Kakashi paused as Sasuke turned to him. "The Uchiha's will be needing an heir and if Naruko is with child the guard can be even tighter around her, for the security of both the Queen and the heirs are important to the kingdom of Getsugakure."

"See Kakashi's fine with it!"

"It's not up to Kakashi, it is up to the Duke and Marchioness Gama, Prince Kyuubi, and Queen Mikoto, not to you or Prince Sasuke."

"But we're the ones getting married! It should be our choice when the day is." Naruto argued.

"My mother will have no problem with the date of the marriage between Naruto and I, and I'm sure if it came to be of Naruto's saftey then the Duke, Marchioness and Kyuubi will not stand in our way." Sasuke assured.

"But the palace between the two kingdoms is not finished yet." Iruka pointed out.

"Naruto will stay in Getsugakure until it is finished and I will push for the castle to be finished within the year." Sasuke said holding Naruto at his side.

Kyuubi sat up looking at his younger brother, then to Sasuke.

"Kyu... will you allow Sasuke and I to be married earlier than my birthday?"

"Why."

"Because Sasuke will protect me from Orochimaru and with both countries allied with the other," Naruto paused looking to Sasuke."I will be protected."

Sasuke sighed knowing that naruto would not change his mind, he smiled at the thought of his fianc'es instance to be married. Sasuke knew that nothing, not even kyubbi,could stop his blonde whirlwind of a prince from marrying him.

"I Naruto Uzumaki, will marry SasukeUchiha of Getsugakure in less than one year from today." Naruto declared causing all in the courtyard to stare at the prince-princess of Konohagakure.

_A/N: Sorry I didn't post the next chapter as soon as I could, I just got so busy within the last few months with graduating school, and starting college which by the way I'm going to the Art Institute... WHOO!! Along with my birthday just rolled up within the last few months... I promise this chapter will be long to make up for your long wait... I will be continuing Freeze for those who read it as well, but I'm going to finish this chapter and another before I start on Freeze._

**Here is the family relation chart: **

_Relation's by Famiy Name (Some surnames may be printed twice.)_

_Related to Uchiha: Hyuuga, Danzo._

_Related to Uzumaki/Namikaze: Sabaku, Haruno, Yamanaka, Inzuka, Sarutobi_

_Related to Nara: Akamichi, Yamanaka, Hyuuga._

_Related to Hyuuga: Uchiha, Aburame, Nara, Danzo_

_Related to Sabaku: Uzumaki/Namikaze, Nara (Through Marriage)_

_No Relation: Momichi, Kuroda, Sannin, Umino, Hakate, Yuhi, Mitarashi, Yamato, Katon, Morino, Yakush... Pretty much almost anyone not in royalty._


	5. Authors Note 1

Hello my readers!!

I've got a question for you all...

Well we all know Kyuubi and Itachi's relationship... and after reading a fic I've become a bit confused... so here it is...

We can post lemons?? I thought that lemons and what not were not allowed when they posted the new raitings... but I could be wrong...

Well If it is allowed I will post a Lemon/Flashback between our elder siblings of Naruto and Sasuke.

Thanks to the following!!

Joan Mistress of Magic

Dark Mican

soraknight

Midori Heiwa

bluewolfeyes

-Purple Smile-

makebelievegirl

smartlikeshikamaru

skyinthenightslove

Liidou

Uh... continue reviewing and I'll dish out the story shortly...

I will probably begin posting MnM on possibly...

Okay BYE GUYS!!

Timarena


End file.
